You Deserve Someone Better
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai's love for Andy is a joke. Terry knows that and convinces Mai to go out with her. GENDERBEND Don't like, Don't read.


**You Deserve Someone Better**

**Pairing: Terry (female) x Mai**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters**

It's a lovely night. Mai and Terry Bogard, who is female due to the events with Kukri, are standing in front of a railing, watching the sea while standing on a large hill. They could see the ocean and the city right next to it with some boats parked at the docks. It's a perfect night to spend time with one another. Of course, Mai was the one who invited Terry out on a little "date" to watch the clear night sky with stars.

"Haaaaah...isn't it wonderful~?" the kunoichi asks as she looks up at the stars. "Just you and me...watching the beautiful night sky?"

"Yeah, it is." Terry agrees, putting her arms on the railing. "I say it's fascinating watching the stars with you, Mai."

"Hehe! I wanted to have some company, that's all. Besides, I think it's good to have some peace and quiet once in a while, you know? Just the two of us?"

Terry nods. "Of course."

There is a bit of silence except for some crickets chirping and the light wind blowing. The blonde woman looks over at Mai, who is looking up with a beautiful smile on her face. The kunoichi is just so sexy that it's hard for her to take her eyes off of her, even as a guy. But due to her obsession with Terry's younger brother, she knew she wouldn't have a chance. However, Terry began thinking otherwise. What if that's not the case?

"Say, Mai?" Terry says.

"Hm? What is it, Terry~?" Mai turns her head toward the blonde.

"Are you...still having your one-sided crush on my younger brother?"

"Yes, why?"

"W-well...it's kind of hard for me to say," Terry slightly turns away. "I mean, I've been noticing he's not returning your feelings. I'm sorry, but it's true. And if that were the case...I thought it would be a little wiser...to forget him."

Mai raises an eyebrow. "What are you saying? I love him."

"But he doesn't love you back," Terry says. "Think about it. Do you really think you could love someone who wouldn't want to love you in return?"

"Terry..."

"I mean, I thought that's what you wanted...a strong tough man. But I'm not a man anymore. I'm a woman and...I still look at you, Mai." Terry says.

Mai steps back in surprise. Did her heart just skip a beat? "Wait...Terry...you're in love...with me?"

"I have been...for a while now," The blonde puts her hands on the kunoichi's shoulders. "I thought it would have been okay if I just left it alone, but this has gone far enough. Mai, I want you to forget Andy and go out with me...even if I'm a woman."

"T-Terry...I had no idea you..."

"You deserve someone better than my younger brother," Terry says softly. "Just go out with me."

Mai just stares into Terry's beautiful blue eyes and notices her leaning in, puckering her lips. Before she can even respond, their lips meet, sharing their first kiss. The kiss that would've been Andy's as well. Terry's soft, moist lips feel so good, she can't help but relax and surrender herself to the blonde busty woman. Closing her eyes, she accepts and returns the heartwarming kiss. Terry wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and Mai reacts by wrapping her arms around Terry's neck.

When they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before pecking another kiss.

"Do you see my point now?" Terry whispers.

"Oh, Terry...you are serious," the brunette smiles. "Your love is so strong...so sincere..."

"Mm-hmm. So would you please go out with me?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

The two share another passionate kiss to seal the deal. At last, Mai's obsession with Andy Bogard is no more and she is going out with a more deserving person for her: the older brother, now sister, Terry Bogard.

**A/N: I know Blue Mary is Terry's waifu, but…in this situation, that might have been really difficult. Seriously, I don't wanna think about this kind of stuff. XD So, I wrote this to make it a little easier.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
